Confession (Violet Evergarden x Male Reader) One-Shot
by Mvniain
Summary: You were a war soldier serving the troops of Leidenschaft. Now you are a normal person, your life makes sense when you know the existence of a girl named Violet Evergarden, who you decide to confess your love for her.


There she was, the beautiful blonde-haired woman who captivates my heart just by looking at her. She looks so perfect, she looks like a doll, it's no wonder she works at the mail company CH as Auto Memories Doll.

Everyone in Leiden talks about her, not only because of her talent in writing, but also because of her beauty and because she looks so good in that white ribbon dress accompanied by a blue jacket, she is the envy of all women and the forbidden desire of many men.

When I saw my appearance, I realized that I was not worthy of her, my clothing was something simple: white shirt with straps, gray pants and black shoes somewhat deteriorated.

I observe her at a distance returning to the company after a long trip, her suitcase and umbrella have been her faithful companions in her adventures.

Ever since the rumor became known that Miss Violet Evergarden has become the star employee of the postal company, many people have asked exclusively for her services, that has definitely helped her to know other latitudes.

— If only I had someone to write to — I lament myself - my parents died long before the war, I was raised as only child and when the war broke out I was appointed as an army employee to supply the soldiers with weapons and food. I don't have very interesting experiences to tell, my greatest longing was to be sent into battle, but for strange reasons I was never considered.

Before the war was over, they sent me back to Leiden, told me that I would no longer be useful, and with the money paid I was able to remodel my parents' old house so that I could live there while working in a supply company for the ships that dock at the dock.

Many times I saw Violet set sail for distant lands, I always asked the creator to take good care of her.

Not long ago, I met a girl named Luculia Marlborough, a very nice girl with scarlet red hair and olive green eyes who dreamed of being Auto Memories Doll, thanks to her I learned of Violet's existence. Luculia always told me about how Violet got excellent grades at school in her different exams, when I heard everything about her, my heart was beating very fast and my eyes took on a slight glow of just imagining her

I clenched my fists and gave myself the courage to walk to the post office.

Upon entering I appreciated the great structure of the building, it is admirable how an old house serves as a post office, I look fascinated by the details of this place.

\- Can I help you with something? - I hear a woman with a very delicate voice say.

When I realized it, I couldn't help but feel ashamed, I must have looked like an idiot looking over the place. I looked at the woman who had spoken to me: she was sitting at the reception table, she is a woman with light brown hair and green eyes, proudly wearing her company jacket.

I approached her to communicate better:

— Yes... I'm looking for Miss Violet Evergarden.

— That's what I thought — she let a slight laugh fall - everyone is looking for Violet, she's our best Doll, everyone says she has a gift for understanding people's feelings and expressing them in letters. If you want to talk to her, take the stairs to the second floor in the writing room.

— Thank you — I immediately went up the stairs as ordered by the young receptionist.

Being on the second floor, I walked slowly down the hall in search of the living room, but suddenly I felt a hand touching my shoulder:

— Can I help you? — a black haired girl with glasses says to me shyly.

— I'm looking for Miss Violet Evergarden — I mentioned something frightened.

— Follow me — the girl kindly took my arm and led me to the room I was looking for.

She took me to a work cubicle where there were two chairs, a table and a typewriter.

— Violet will come right away, please be kind enough to take a seat — says the amber eyed girl.

— Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this.

Somewhat confused by my comment, it releases a small smile and leaves me slowly until it leaves me alone.

I didn't have to wait many minutes, I felt a presence behind me, as I turned around I saw the beautiful woman who stole my breath.

With an elegant posture, she makes an impressive bow:

— I will travel anywhere to meet your request... i am the Auto Memories Doll...Violet Evergarden at your service.

I couldn't help but blush its such a wonderful presentation, it's amazing how perfect it is.

— Do you need my services as a Doll, sir? — Violet interrupts my thoughts.

— That's right... I'd like you to write me a letter.

— All right, I'll be happy to help you — she move into her seat with total elegance, just like a princess or... a doll.

As she sits down, she prepares her typewriter and removes her leather gloves with her mouth.

I couldn't help but be surprised to see her prostheses in her hands.

— Is there a problem, sir? — says Violet when she notices my surprised face.

— No...no...let's start.

— Do you already have something you want me to write for you? — she asks automatically, her attitude reminds me a lot of the military world.

— Yes, it is not much, it will be brief.

— Well, let's begin — she will prepare her hands ready to write.

 _My Love:_

 _I have watched you for a long time,_

 _I have longed to be with you since your beautiful name appeared in my life._

 _You have become unreachable, all eyes are on you and that wall that divides us prevents you from seeing me._

 _I suffer in silence for not being able to caress your long hair and curl up in the nights next to you where in the dream we will be one._

 _If only you would give me a sign that this could work, a sign that would give me strength to move forward and not submerge myself in this ocean of doubt._

 _I love you._

— Anything else, sir? — she tells me when she notices that my words can no longer come out of my mouth when I pronounce the word "I love you".

— Nothing else — I answer with conviction.

— But sir, the addressee will not know that it was you who wrote her this letter.

— That's not important, she'll know anyway.

— How do you know? — I see Violet asking me curiously.

—-I know...

Violet withdrew the letter from the typewriter and put the paper inside an envelope, sealing it with a red stamp.

— There you are, sir — She suddenly stands up and stretches her arm to give me the letter.

I get up and take a deep breath.

— Keep it.

— I don't think I should do that, the rules of the company forbid it — she expresses it coldly.

I felt my world falling apart, didn't I express myself well? Why don't you understand, Violet? this letter is for you.

Desperate, I approached the beautiful blonde-haired woman and kissed her passionately, but something is wrong, she did not respond to my kiss she was immobile, like a doll.

Embarrassed, I walked away from her and ran from the writing room straight to the stairs like a coward.

Everything went wrong.

* * *

It's been two days since I foolishly confessed my love to Violet, I feel pathetic just remembering that I went to the post office and a I wasted Auto Memory Doll's time.

The guilt invades me completely.

I didn't go out on the street for fear of seeing her again.

It's dark, I can see it through the windows of my home.

Suddenly I hear knocks on my door, who will knock at this hour?

I open the door slowly and go outside. My face adopts an expression of shame when I see that the one who struck is none other than Violet Evergarden.

I notice something different about her, her hands holding a sheet of paper and her cheeks looking flushed, something unusual about her.

Her beautiful blue eyes are staring at me, I may get lost in them just as I would in the sea.

I feel paralyzed, my heart beats very intensely, my body is nervous about her presence.

Unexpectedly a strong wind whips us both. I do what every gentleman would do and I offered him entry.

— Do you want to come in?

Without saying anything, she entered my house.

— If you want you can sit on my couch — I offered.

She accepted my offer and sat down with her legs together and her hands on her knees, without letting go of the piece of paper, at the edge of my sofa.

Still standing, I couldn't help but ask her:

— How did you know I lived here?

— Miss Luculia gave me her address, they seem to be good friends, she told me positive things about you.

— Friends only, we don't have as close a relationship as it seems.

Noticing her nervousness, I approached her.

— There's something I keep asking myself, Violet, to what do I owe your visit?

A silence formed between us. She stood up, and I looked at her as I had never looked at her before, the temperature increased through my body, running through each extremity, my hands were sweating and my legs couldn't keep their balance. She dropped the piece of paper as she leaned her body toward me, her face slowly traveled toward mine...

That was the signal I had been waiting for for a long time.

Our lips met, our eyes closed, her hands caress my cheeks as our tongues decide to play.

We separated shyly, everything changed.

— I love you — Violet told me in her soft voice, her hands are still on my cheeks.

— I love you too.


End file.
